


Tailored Love

by afreezingnote



Series: A Union of Legends [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, New Relationship, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afreezingnote/pseuds/afreezingnote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thrust his conflicted emotions at Castiel the same way he would send a prayer, hoping the angel would understand.</p><p>“Cas, please.”</p><p>“Do you want me to stop, brother?” Benny asked.</p><p>The rumble of the vampire’s voice pulled Dean back into the moment.  Benny’s expression was the picture of patience and concern.  Too good to me, Dean thought.  I’ll get spoiled from all this sweet.</p><p>“No,” Dean said, “but maybe don’t call me brother while you’re fingering me, okay?”</p><p>Benny laughed.  The shaking of his shoulders jostled Dean’s thighs, and the awkward motion made Dean join him.  </p><p>“Okay.  I’ll have to come up with something else to call you,” Benny said, his breath tickling Dean’s leg.</p><p>Benny planted a kiss against the side of Dean’s knee and slid the palm of his left hand down to cup one round globe of his ass.  “Sweet cheeks, maybe,” Benny said, squeezing gently.  “It fits.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tailored Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowValkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowValkyrie/gifts).



> I wrote this for the 2014 SPN Spring Fling exchange. You can read the original post here: http://spnspringfling.livejournal.com/94906.html#t2875834
> 
> The title is a horrible pun on the prompt "adjustment period," so forgive me for that. I've never written Benny or a polyarmous love scene with Supernatural characters before, and this was the first time in a while that I've written more than a brief sex scene.
> 
> I'd never done a challenge like this either, which was very exciting. I hope you like it!

Joan Jett rumbled from the Impala’s speakers, and as the closing chords of _The French Song_ faded away, Dean lowered the volume to a faint murmur.

“Why are we doing this again?”

Castiel sighed and studied his hands in his lap.  “I am going to have to be away from you frequently if I am to be useful to my siblings.  Your emotional well-being will only benefit from adding another partner to our relationship.  Since you trust and cherish Benny, it’s reasonable to approach him about this.”

“How did you cotton on to this, whatever you called it, polyamory, thing again?” Dean asked.

“I googled it,” Cas said.

“Why did I ever let Sam teach you to use the internet?”

“I believe it was because—”

“Rhetorical question!”

A soft, irritated huff of air escaped Cas.  “If you’ve changed your mind again, we can turn around.”

“We’re already halfway there.”

Castiel knew this was Dean’s way of reassuring himself that it was okay to want this, so he didn’t comment.  He snaked his hand along Dean’s thigh and turned his palm over.  Dean dropped one hand from the steering wheel to twine their fingers together and drove on until the dark of night bled into the blacktop.

When Dean couldn’t fight the droopiness of his eyelids anymore, Castiel took over.  It had taken a long time for Dean to trust him with Baby, but he had to admit he liked the way Cas looked driving her.  This trip was another extension of his trust in Cas, and Dean felt ready to give it.  He slumped in the seat and closed his eyes.  He had just enough time to squeeze in his four hours before they would make it to Benny’s.

…

Standing before the steps of Benny’s RV, Dean bounced on his toes and wiped his palms on his jeans.  He hadn’t called ahead to tell Benny they were coming in case he chickened out.  This was his last chance.  Dean took a deep breath and knocked.  He felt Cas walk up behind him and calmed slightly.  

Benny answered the door in a grey t-shirt and boxers, and Dean found himself speechless.

“Dean?” Benny asked, squinting against the rising sun.

“Uh, hey Benny.”

“I didn’t know you’d be in my neck of the woods, brother.”

“Yeah.  Me and Cas wanted to talk to you, so here we are.”

Benny stepped back and gestured them inside.  “There might be some coffee in the cupboard if you want it.”

Dean set up the machine and rummaged around for mugs to give himself something to do.  Cas stood in front of the sofa, watching him.  Benny came out of the bedroom, clipping his suspenders into place.  He waited for Dean to finish with the coffee before following him into the living room.  Dean handed a cup to Cas and took a seat.  Cas sat next to him.  Their knees brushed together, and Castiel gave Dean a reassuring half smile.  Benny leaned against the counter in front of the TV.

“So what do you two want to talk about?  Not another apocalypse, I hope.”

“No, nothing like that.  This is personal,” Dean said.

“Okay.  What’s on your mind, brother?”

“You know me and Cas are together.”

“If the grand scene from six months ago weren’t enough for me, I would have guessed it in Purgatory,” Benny said.

“So yeah.  We are.  But I have this thing where I don’t like when he leaves.”

“Uh huh.  I came to understand that in Purgatory too.”

Dean glanced up at Benny, assessing.  He didn’t find anything to make him avoid the question.  Benny’s expression was open, curious, and as kind as ever.  He went back to studying the cup of coffee cradled between his palms.

“So Cas thought it would be a good idea to explore having a sort of open relationship.”

“Did he now?” Benny asked, his voice laced with surprise and suspicion.  Dean knew he suspected what was coming next, so he met his eyes and tried to communicate sincerity with the force of his gaze.

“And since I know you and trust you, we decided to ask if you might be interested in that,” Dean said.

“I know,” Cas began, drawing Benny’s eyes to him, “that you have mixed feelings about me, but I ask you to put that aside in favor of Dean’s well-being if you consider this.  I will not be able to provide him with the stability I’d like to for some time, and he deserves to have someone there for him consistently.”

“That’s certainly true.  Dean deserves the best.  You think I qualify?” Benny asked.

“Dean holds you in high regard.  You have been a faithful friend to him, and I have no room to make judgments.”

Benny’s shoulders relaxed.  Dean understood Cas’s answer had satisfied him.

“And what about you, Dean?  You really want this?  Me?”

“Yeah.”  Dean smiled.  He was glad to have gone through with it.  “What do you think?”

“I think it’s worth a try,” Benny said, grinning in return.

…

They talked for what seemed like hours to Dean.  Their discussion invited everyone’s desires and concerns to the table, and they all agreed navigating the adjustment period in their relationship would require total honesty.  When the conversation became more specific and things were still going smoothly, Dean began to feel confident about the prospects of this adventure.

“So, how are we gonna do this?” Benny asked.

“I think, at first, we shouldn’t jump into threesome situations.  It could be overwhelming.  You and Dean should take some time becoming comfortable with having a more intimate relationship,” Cas said.

“Sounds good,” Benny said.

“I want you to be there,” Dean said.  “You don’t have to do anything, but I want you near.  At least for the first time.  Is that okay?”

“Yes, of course,” Cas said.  “If Benny’s okay with it?”

“Whatever you’re comfortable with is fine with me,” Benny said.

“If it progresses naturally, is that okay too?” Dean asked.  

Cas and Benny agreed.  Dean leaned back in his chair with his devilish smirk in place and asked, “So when do we start?”

Benny shrugged.  “No time like the present.”

Dean laughed.  “Well, okay.  Cas?”

“Let’s do it.”

Dean stood up.  “Let me go get my bag.”

“No need,” Cas said.  He pulled a bottle of lube and a few condoms out of his pockets.

“You fucker,” Dean growled.  

“I was optimistic,” Cas replied, deadpan.

Dean kissed him, taking the lube and condoms.  He stalked over to Benny and pressed the bottle into his palm in a silent request.  Benny hooked his fingers in Dean’s belt loops and tugged him close.  Dean rested his hands on Benny shoulders and kissed him as he started to trail his fingers down Benny’s chest, slipping the suspenders off and searching for his shirt hem.

They left a trail of clothing to the bedroom.  The old Airstream Dean had hunted down for Benny had two twins.  Cas settled on one as Benny laid Dean out on the other.  Benny took his time mapping the planes of Dean’s skin out with his mouth and hands.  They were both achingly hard when Benny pressed one wet fingertip to Dean’s hole, asking for entrance.  Dean opened easily for the first and second finger.  He was fine until Benny started moving.  His thick digits felt nice stretching Dean open, crooking and rubbing in search of his prostate, but Dean had never done this with anyone but Castiel.  It laid him bare in a way that still frightened him.  When Benny found his sweet spot, his hips jerked up and his throat strained on a moan, which left him breathing hard.  Panting, he met the dark blue eyes gazing at them from the other bed.  Castiel’s stare was electric, reminding him of the wild creature he’d met in a burst of barn lights all those years ago.

“Cas,” Dean said.

He thrust his conflicted emotions at Castiel the same way he would send a prayer, hoping the angel would understand.

“Cas, please.”

“Do you want me to stop, brother?” Benny asked.

The rumble of the vampire’s voice pulled Dean back into the moment.  Benny’s expression was the picture of patience and concern.   _Too good to me_ , Dean thought. _I’ll get spoiled from all this sweet_.

“No,” Dean said, “but maybe don’t call me brother while you’re fingering me, okay?”

Benny laughed.  The shaking of his shoulders jostled Dean’s thighs, and the awkward motion made Dean join him.  

“Okay.  I’ll have to come up with something else to call you,” Benny said, his breath tickling Dean’s leg.

Benny planted a kiss against the side of Dean’s knee and slid the palm of his left hand down to cup one round globe of his ass.  “Sweet cheeks, maybe,” Benny said, squeezing gently.  “It fits.”

Dean wrinkled his nose, but Cas standing up distracted him from responding.  Castiel shed the trenchcoat and set it aside.  He rolled up his sleeves as he approached the bed.

“Dean is very particular about nicknames,” Cas said.

Once he stood next to Dean, Cas nudged his shoulder.  “Lift up,” he instructed.

Dean pushed himself up, and Castiel settled behind him, easing Dean to lay down again with his head resting in Cas’s lap.  Castiel immediately started running his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Do you know how lovely you are spread out like this?” Castiel asked.  “You glow as golden as your soul.  Do you think you can take another finger?”

Dean nodded.  He threw his left arm over his head, feeling for Cas’s hand, and tangled their fingers together.  He saw Benny look away from Castiel to meet his eyes.  Benny winked at him and started to move his fingers again.  Between the slow tease of Benny’s ministrations and Castiel’s caresses down his neck and chest, Dean was soon a sweating, undulating mess.

“You’re doing so well, my beloved,” Castiel said, brushing his thumb against Dean’s lips.  “Would you like to kiss him?”

“Yes,” Dean said, his voice a rough near whisper.

“Then ask for it,” Cas said.

Dean reached between his legs to pull at Benny’s hair, asking him to come up.  The absence of Benny’s fingers left him wanting, but the warmth of his lips soothed the ache.  Dean’s nervousness was gone, and he’d hardly noticed the transition.  

When Benny filled him up again, this time with his cock, all Dean could do was moan and throw his head back against Cas’s chest.  Bookended with warmth and safety, Benny inside him and Castiel holding him, Dean let himself go.  He thrust back against Benny while gripping Castiel’s hands, gasps and praise dripping from his lips until pleasure short-circuited his brain.

Benny watched Dean and Castiel simultaneously as Dean reached orgasm.  The look on the angel’s face spoke of adoration, which dispelled much of Benny’s doubts about Castiel.  He’d understood what Dean refused to see in Purgatory, and he hadn’t liked the idea of Dean’s devotion being wasted on someone who didn’t hold him in the same regard.  Dean eyes blinked open languidly.  By damn if he wasn’t even more beautiful fucked out and boneless.  Benny leaned up to catch his lips, and Dean sighed appreciatively. 

“You gonna come for me? Dean asked.

“Soon, darling,” Benny said.

Dean rolled his eyes.  “Not with that lackadaisical approach.”

“Lackadaisical?  Honey, there’s nothing careless about this,” Benny said.  He rolled his hips, drawing back slowly before snapping back in.  Dean groaned.  Benny had been honest when he said he was close, so he couldn’t keep up the tease long before spilling into Dean.

Benny tied up the condom as he slipped off the bed to throw it away.  When he turned around Dean and Castiel seemed to be having a conversation without either of them making a sound.  He looked between them, his eyes widening incredulously.  “Are you praying to him?” he asked.

“Yes, he is” Castiel said.  His lips curved upward at the corners.  “It’s very blasphemous.”  His smile bloomed into a full grin.

The mischievous glint in the angel’s eyes came as a pleasant surprise to Benny.  “Huh,” he said.  “Never seen you smile before.”

“I bet you didn’t think Cas was a real boy,” Dean said.

“Well, I can’t say that I ever gave it much thought, sugar.”

Dean laughed.

“As I am a waveform in my natural state, you would have been right to think so.  I don’t have a gender.  I can’t be a ‘real boy’.”

“I heard those quotation marks,” Dean said.

“Hmmm,” Castiel said.  “By the way, he liked that one.”

“Thanks for the tip, feathers,” Benny said.

“I should go check-in with Heaven,” Castiel said.

Dean pushed out his bottom lip in a pout.  “Hurry back.”

“Always.”

Cas retrieved his coat from the other bed.  When Cas turned, he found Dean had followed him.  In the narrow walkway only an inch remained between them.

“Hey,” Dean said.  “I love you.”

“And I you, beloved,” Cas answered.  He tipped his chin up, capturing Dean’s lips.

“This was good?” Cas asked when they drew apart.

“Yeah,” Dean said.  “This was awesome.”

“I’m glad.”  Castiel looked over Dean’s shoulder to meet Benny’s eyes.  “Thank you,” he said

“Sure thing,” Benny said.

“I’ll see you both later,” Castiel said and disappeared with the soft flutter of feathers.

“You coming back to bed, sugar?” Benny asked.

“Yeah.”

Dean slid under the covers, wiggling closer to Benny until he could rest his head on Benny’s shoulder.  In the morning, he’d have someone to wake up next to, to joke with while making breakfast, and to sit shotgun on the drive back to the bunker.  That surety held promise and made the surrender to sleep a little easier.


End file.
